CHS Kennedy
Mr. CHS is the main character and protagonist of the popular anime "CHS Linear Algebra" Home: CHS Linear Algebra Background While much of the lore surrounding CHS Kennedy (also known as Mr. CHS) is unknown, the anime provides us with some key insights from which we can infer some of his history. To state the obvious, Mr. CHS is at the peak of human physical strength, and his history of combat is subtly implied in S1E4: Vector Spaces. While it is not entirely certain, it is theorized that Mr. CHS was at one point a lieutenant serving in the Great Emu War. Appearances in the Anime (*SPOILER WARNING*) Mr. CHS is one of the most consistent characters when it comes to appearances in the show. There is rarely an episode in which he does not get screen time, but what is less consistent is his participation in the various battles that have been depicted. While fans surely lament the fact that he is rarely active, the show would certainly be less interesting if Mr. CHS did all the heavy lifting. Some of the best battles, such as the one between jfei and LaGrange interpolation would never have occurred if Mr. CHS had stepped in. Mr. CHS himself has mentioned that he prefers a laid back approach, hoping to one day pass the torch of knowledge to another so that he may ponder the meaning of the universe in peace. He generally acts as a passive and benevolent god, preferring to let others have their shot at glory. That being said, there have been times when he stepped in. One unforgettable example occurred in S7E10: An Epic Showdown! Who Will Stop UMDCP Spring 2018 No. 5C?? In which Mr. CHS bested the strongest villain ever to appear on the show with one hand behind his back. Season 2 Abilities * Omniscience * Nigh-omnipotence (High 4th dimensional) * Insight (the ability to see through any problem) * Mercy (the ability to allow you to pass his class (even though none deserve to (even the mighty jfei))) * Charisma (highest value possible) Feats * Mr. CHS once scaled Mt. Everest with his willpower alone. He simply levitated up the mountain and breathed the high altitude air with no apparent difficulty. * It is rumored that Mr. CHS has once bested shaggy in a one on one brawl. While there is no evidence to show this happened, it is certainly feasible for a man like Mr. CHS. * When working on a particularly difficult math problem, Mr. CHS flexed his wrist, and because he forgot to suppress the power of his movement, he almost destroyed the entire galaxy by accident Trivia * Mr. CHS' hair is insured for an estimated $10,000 * Mr. CHS is the only character throughout the entire anime to have never taken damage, placing him on a completely seperate level from other characters in the show. * Many, inpsired by Mr. CHS' greatness, have taken up names such as AHS Kennedy to show their devotion to his cause * Mr. CHS has never lost a battle * Mr. CHS likes the true/false * There has been some speculation that CHS Kennedy may actually be a Kennedy Quotes * "I didn't expect much, so I'm not disappointed" * "I like the true/false" * "Oops, wrong way!" * "You're going to need to know all eight axioms, that's all I'm going to tell you. You're going to need to know all eight axioms, I already have one question written... (pause)... I already have one question written. I'll give you a hint, you're going to need to know all eight axioms... you're going to need to know all eight axioms" * "It's all just meaningless..." * "Can you just be edifying for a change? Do you know what that means?" * "I'm not giving you a review. You've had your review for the whole year" * "It's like superman 3 ... right?" Category:Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tremendous Charisma Category:Quotes